narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Takigakure Evolves: Prepare Kirigakure-nin!
Shingi and his bodyguard Sigma awaiting their guest. "Sigma, now remind me again why you won't be fighting?" Shingi asked looking over at his now sitting bodyguard. "I refuse to face Kiri...I hate water." Sigma stated folding his arms and closing his eyes. "Besides. I'm only observing..." He continued. Shingi lifted his eyebrow, "Whatever rows your boat." He boasted, excited, and anxious to see who his opponent would be. Shingi's pony tail was braided, something Iris Senju did often when she visited he father. "Iris sure can braid a nice braid." He stated in boredom. Suddenly, there was knocking on the door of the room where the two shinobi sat. It was none other than the Mizukage herself with her, her right-hand man Hiroshi Kyōya. The Mizukage greeted the two fellows and sat down with her subordinate to have a little chat with the two men. "Congratulations on the village I am sure it will be a strong force in the war." said the Mizukage with a wide smile on her face. As the man to the right of the Mizukage approached, Shingi could tell from the chakra he'd have a ball with them. "Ah thank you lord Mizukage! I don't like to waste time, now where's this entertainment!" Shingi stated with excitement hoping it would be the man on the side of the Mizukage. Sigma stood tall his height itself could frighten even a freight train. "Please this way." Sigma said as he led the ground of shinobi outside to a large field like area. This is the area where our jinchuriki trained, it's stable for anything. Begin when ready." Shingi then walked from behind Sigma..."Now which one of you lovely ones will be my opponent." He stated, as he began to manipulate sand, to create a floating cushion to sit on, hovering over the ground beneath. "Well that's going to be Hiroshi of course. I came here to have a chat, not to fight." said the Mizukage. Hiroshi then stepped forward to the training grounds. He awaited for the signal to start the match up. He didn't speak a word. Within a instance Sigma dropped his hand, as his hand dropped, Loyalty used his agility to shatter towards Hiroshi. While doing so, it began to drizzle over Hiroshi. Shingi still continued asking his way to the man, without a doubt in his mind we would easily be able to take him down. "Oh my....someone won't last very long." Sigma stated as he turned his back. Thinking about his own altercations. As the sand came raining down, Hiroshi disappeared and a puff of smoke was used to trick Shingi about his current location, he got away from the sand attack without getting touched. He appeared behind Shingi almost instantly after disappearing, he made no sound as he was an expert in silent killing. Hiroshi then made the tiger hand seal and molded chakra in his stomach. He then spew out a stream of water while increasing it's pressure to the point where it can penetrate human flesh with ease. He directed this attack towards Shingi's spine. "Aw the body flicker technique...." Shingi could smell the chakra used to make the move, and stayed facing his direction. "Doesn't matter much." The sand that missed then began forming into two gigantic hands, chakra began channel from Shingi's body to the hands. Simply raising his hand, sand hands emerged from the ground in attempts to block the water. Hiroshi jumped back and made the snake hand seal "Suiton: Bakusui Shōha" he said, spewing out a huge amount of water from his mouth which made a giant wave. As soon as this wave would collide with the ground it would make a miniature ocean and the whole area would be covered in water. As the water waves rushed towards Shingi, his pillow cloud came his way. He simply jumped on, with a single hand weave the god like hands hovered over Hiroshi. Suddenly they began breaking down, and violently crashed down on Hiroshi. Making the rat hand seal, Shingi began emitting lightning from his hands. With the water on the field, it would deal direct internal damage to Hiroshi. Hiroshi was standing on the water surface as he saw the sand about to rain on his head he simply rose his hand towards the sand and said gently "Suiton: Mizukagami no Jutsu" creating a water mirror, reflecting the sand falling on his head. Hiroshi seemed un affected by the lightning jutsu, he slowly turned to Shingi and said "Don't bother with lightning techniques, this isn't normal water, it's pure water which acts as an insulator not a conductor. I possess control over water molecules such attack won't work on me." said Hiroshi coldly. Interesting "Lord Sigma!" Shingi shouted as he listened to what Hiroshi said. "You were right, this water is a bit annoying." As he continued, Shingi then spiked his fingers out stating "boo", in attempts to mess with Hiroshi's mind. The instance he finished his lines, Shingi took off with acceleration that could blind the Sharingan with such speed the water wouldn't even phase him, he ran directly over it. Sigma then turned around, actually feeling excited. Since Hiroshi had just finished his words, the punch would be too fast form him to react leaving the perfect opening, and Shingi smashed into Hiroshi's face. Aware that the punch wouldn't be enough to phase him, because of his levels of chakra, as his hand made contact with his face, his arm transformed into a jet-booster increasing his attacking and throwing power. Knowing he wouldn't be able to take the punch, he awaited. Hiroshi noticed the movement of the water and concluded the direction of Shingi's attack. A water shield rose from the ocean the two shinobi were standing on to protect Hiroshi. Hiroshi used his chakra to increase the density of the water shield greatly. As soon as Shingi's punch hit the shield, Hirshi said "Suiton: Suijun". Hiroshi then made an odd hand seal, "Sensatsu Suishō" he said as lots of water needles surrounded Shingi and went flying at him from every direction. Shingi watched as his technique was repelled, then he noticed himself surrounded by incoming needles. Instantly weaving handseals that the naked eye can't keep up with, a feat granted to him from Sigma, he concluded with the dog hand seal. Taking a breath, Shingi began to spin while exhaling, compressing the released air into a solitary blade of wind that covers a substantial area around himself, due to his circular motion. The resulting sharpened blast was large enough to slice through multiple targets located a significant distance from the user, causing grievous injuries amongst those hit, which may even prove fatal, ultimately allowing himself to slice through every single needle. This also allowed him to slice through Hiroshi, and all the nearby watchers. Sigma simply grabbed his Gunbai from his back. He then swiftly raced near the Mizukage and others, holding the gunbai out to his side, he created a barrier allowing himself to protect everyone near him except for Hiroshi. Sigma then looked at everyone else. "Your welcome" He states. Hiroshi was protected by his water shield which he didn't deactivate. The shield's high density could counter the slicing ability of Shingi's wind technique. Hiroshi then jumped back. Two water whips came from under the water which Shingi was standing on and tied his feet to the surface of the water. The water whips had very high density, this made it so hard to escape. Hiroshi then made the bird hand seal and a water dragon appeared behind Shingi and attempted to hit him with great speed "Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu" said Hiroshi. Hiroshi added lots of water pressure to the technique to the point where it can tear the flesh apart. And thanks to Hiroshi's mastery of water release, he could perform this technique with one hand seal. "First a whip then a dragon? Now that's my cup of tea." Shingi stated as his whole lower body tuned into the lower body of a snake. With his regular legs he's fast, though with the bottom of a snake, no one could see him. Slithering out of the whips, Shingi evaded the the dragon. His whole body then began breaking down into snakes one of his many body features. "Stupid deceiving idiot." Sigma stated by the move made on Shingi's part. Sand hover just over the water, and all the snakes traveled to the pillow cloud. They all formed together, creating Shingi's original body. "Tired of this water I shall say." Shingi stated, as a large snake began to emerged from his body, and while in the process another sand cloud was formed. The giant snake turned into a clone of Shingi. His clone then Signaled it's hands up, and behind the clone and original, a large wave of sand formed. Using another command, the sand clashed over the two, and land right over them. Using it's other hand, the sand was sent rushing over the terrain, the original channeled chakra into it which cause it to over power the water therefore charging towards Hiroshi. Now the wave's goal war to devour Hiroshi. "How sad, only got to use my fist state of Sage Transformation", he stated boldly." "A disaster,huh? well I guess I'll have to reply with a bigger one." said Hiroshi as he weaved the rat followed by the snake hand seals "Suiton: Gōutsunami Mekkyaku!" he said as he spew huge amounts of water from his mouth which spread to make a giant tsunami which collided with the giant sand wave of Shingi. As the two collided, Shingi told his clone; "Take over in controlling." The clone then held it's hands out, making the sand wave clash with the water one. Shingi then held is fingers out, he then threw them back which sent Hiroshi flying, therefore dispersing the water wave. "It appears you don't pay attention to detail." Shingi said as he began pulling his fingers as if he were trying to make someone hold down. In case he had been wondering, blue chakra began to show from his finger tips to every joint in his body. "It's over now." Shingi stated as the clone made the god like hands appear again. They were then signaled to crash directly down on Hiroshi. "Good Game" "It appears like you underestimate your opponents." said Hiroshi. Hiroshi mastered the Chakra Scalpel which is a technique that creates chakra blades. Hiroshi used his Water shield to protect him from the sky projectiles. While doing so he used Chakra Scalpel in order to cut the chakra threads by creating blades of chakra on the same spot that the threads are attached to, resulting in cutting those threads. He then jumped back away from the spot he was standing in. As he leaped, Shingi instantly pulled his hands up, if he attempted to make something levitate, when actually he was successfully able to grab him. Shingi then swiftly made his way towards Hiroshi. Just he closed in, Shingi sliced right through the shield, next he took a step forward and sliced directly through Hiroshi. Escape was nearly and since they were so close, the chances dimmed even more. Shingi was not able to grab Hiroshi a second time as Hiroshi noticed the odd hand movements of his opponent and payed attention to it that time. He used Chakra Sensing Technique to locate the threads and simply avoid them when Shingi tried to use them the second time. After escaping the chakra threads, Hiroshi found himself under an attack from Shingi's wind jutsu. He used Water Release: Hiding in Water Technique in order to get out of the way. He then got out an empty scroll and put a seal on that scroll, he then put it in his pouch. While under water, Hirshi made the following hand seals (Snake → Ram → Tiger → Horse → Snake → Rabbit → Horse → Snake → Serpant → Both Palms Out). Chakra absorbing rain came down on Shingi's head. This rain absorbs chakra at a very fast rate and it's very dangerous to stay under it for too long. The Mizukage looked at the heavy rain and said "This is Hiroshi's specialty, chakra absorbing techniques. I would advise that we should take cover." she said looking at Sigma. "Take cover? I'm an Uchiha...intelligence is through the roof. Though compared to Shingi i'm like a genin being compared to a Kage. Watch and learn." Sigma stated as his eye began to transform into his unique crimson eye. My sharingan can scope out many things..and his brain and nose can do the same." Shingi then began to sniff the atmosphere, "Chakra absorbing rain....not bad." Shingi then grabbed a small gourd from the side of his hip, and began to sip it. His clone awaited in the back, getting ready for instruction. "I don't wanna play hide and seek" He stated as his cloud of sand came to his side, and he jumped on it and sat. He then pointed his fingers towards the sky, and even more rain began to fall. As the extra rain fell, some neared the Mizukage and Sigma touching them both, when the felt a bad burn Sigma then looked at the Mizukage. "Deceiving.....That's Shingi's specialty." "Well it seems like he's hurting himself as Hiroshi's underwater, what is the point in using a technique like that?" said the Mizukage. Hiroshi weaved the following hand seals (Ram → Shadow Clone hand seal → Dog → Technique specific hand seal). He turned the rain into sharks the sharks were so small that they were unnoticeable at all. Hiroshi increased the pressure of the shark droplets to increase their damage greatly. He also increased the heaviness of his rain resulting in even more sharks. The rain still had the chakra absorbing effect despite turning into shark thanks to Hiroshi's mastery in chakra shape transformation. "Boring..This is growing old..entertainment isn't enough as I though. I bet Iris could keep up with him." Shingi stated as took another quick sip of his gourd. He and his clone then turned their entire body into water, allowing themselves to take no damage from the extremely fast falling rain. From the side Shingi could hear Sigma shout, "Shingi, just got a call have some buissness to take care of. Get this over with please." Over Hiroshi heard Sigma's words and he awaited the response from Shingi to know if he shall continue the battle or if he shall leave to take care of this business. Sigma looked for the puddle in which Hiroshi layed. "What're you doing? Shingi wouldn't leave if his mother was in trouble, someone needs to hurry though. Hide and seek is growing old." "Don't bother, Hiroshi is a brave man. One who doesn't fear any human being. However, he is no fool. Only fools would go out without safety precautions you may call it hide and seek and you may refer that he is a coward who is scared of facing his opponent. However, Hiroshi isn't phased by those words as he knows that he is no coward." said the Mizukage with a smile on her face looking over at Sigma. "Oh is that true?" Sigma stated as he pulled his gunbai to the side his side. His chakra levels began to rise through the roof, as if he had never even had chakra before. High enough to make the snakes of Ryūchi Cave crawl back into their homes. With a single swing large winds formed, therefore countering and making the rain stop. "Only a would stand forth and battle Shingi. He's been toying around ever since he's started. Firstly, when Hiroshi summoned forth the water wave, Shingi could've easily used his hands to slap the water back towards Hiroshi by infusing the hands with hardened earth. Second, when Shingi used his piston fist, he couldv'e easily punched directly through that shield and hit him. The needles that "would have" hit him, he could have just healed himself. And the list goes on." Sigma then placed his gunbai to his back. "So don't ever lecture upon your man...Because I can clearly see the brave and non-cowardness with-in the boy....That he even challenges a snake." Shingi and his clone both began to take their physical form. "Sigma, you didn't have to do that...I actually liked that rain." Shingi stated as he and his clone jumped on their sand clouds. "Shingi any day now." Sigma stated towards Shingi, when he suddenly turned his neck in a snake's neck, he then let out his snake like tongue. "You got it." He stated . "Sand Binding Prison!" He shouted, creating sand that covered up the puddle to make sure escape was uncertain. His clone then touched it's right eye, and it a eye emerged from his shoulder, creating a Third Eye. He then sent the eye to sink inside the sand prison, where it would scope out Hiroshi's movements. Next, lifting his hand down, Shingi allowed the prison in which he created to capture Hiroshi, to drop sand hail from the roof of the dome, making the escape almost nearly impossible.